Battle of the Kitchen
by xMoonStorm
Summary: Ironhide tries to do something sweet for his love Chromia. One shot, they are in human form. Note: I don't own Transformers.


Ironhide winced again as he cut his finger… Again! He cursed under his breath and ran cool water over it. He sighed and looked about the wreck of a kitchen, _'She's gonna kill me for messin' up the kitchen like this…' _he thought to himself. He hadn't realized what a chore making a pretty meal was! Pulling yet another band aid from the box sitting on the counter on he placed it over the fresh cut. At least a dozen were already covering his hands.

His heavy blue grey eyes surveyed the stove which sent him jumping to it as the pot of noodles he had been boiling was burning. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, t-shirt and jeans being his attire, that and a few foods for decoration. The smoke from the pot hit the detector and he gave an exasperated yell, "Augh!" He set the pot on the counter and took a towel to fan the smoke away from the small, loud thing.

"Ironhide…? Hunny?"

'_Oh great she's home…' _was the thought running through his head, "In here Mia!" He called still fanning the smoke away. She walked into the foggy room and asked, "What on earth happened!?" as she threw open the small window behind the sink.

"I was just … tryin' to make dinner…" he admitted his defeat of mastering the simple task of making spaghetti with a salad. With the room cleared he stopped fanning and looked to the smart busty woman he was so fond of. Her eyes were a merry green, sometimes soft blue, set beneath pale brown hair; her skin was pale, almost glowing in the fading sunlight. He always thought it ironic as his skin was so tan from being outside all the time, but she was usually with him. She just didn't tan he figured. She looked about the messy, smoke smelling room which could be described with one word… horrifying. She giggled a little then looked up the short distance to him.

"You didn't have to do that," she pointed out.

"I know.. I just wanted to. To make it easier for you.." He shrugged and found her grabbing his hands suddenly.

"What happened!?" she gasped counting the band aids and seeing if there were any uncovered or in need of a change.

"I'm better with guns than I am knives is all." He gave her a crooked grin watching her explore his hands so thoroughly.

"Next time… would you let me show you?" She asked trying not to laugh as he was a mess, sauce and things splattered on his clothes, smoke smelling and tired. "I know it doesn't seem hard, but when you don't have a clue what you're doing…" She let him finish the sentence as he would. In his mind he said , _'You screw everythin' up.' He knew that's not what she was thinking, but it was exactly how he felt. She saw he was kicking himself for screwing up so she smiled and hugged him._

"_Thank you for trying." He returned her embrace with a soft grumble as he didn't think he deserved a girl as nice as she, but there she was with him. He softly kissed her neck as he murmured._

"_Hmn..?" She asked not having heard him with his lips pressed to her skin._

"_I said 'Why are you so wonderful?'" At that she blushed. _

"_I am not wonderful," she protested softly, not looking at him. He smiled knowing he had caught her in a lie. She was wonderful, she just didn't think so, nor did she like being told that she was. He scooped her up, making her gasp in surprise. He carried her to the bed room with a grin, closing the door behind them._

_Through the night Ironhide apologized to his love for making the mess in the kitchen. If the phone rang, or someone knocked on the door they didn't know it, the world was silent outside their bed as that is where they were complete, where the world revolved around. It is where they released every emotion they had, letting it all go just for the one they were sharing themselves with._

_They watched the sun rise, and wished for the night to return so they wouldn't have to part from each other and return to the real world, full of battles and anger. Neither wished to go, both knew they had to. With a mischievous look to one another they made a silent date for when they returned home, to the secret world hidden in the bed room._


End file.
